The Reegenboog
by Genim Stilinski
Summary: When Logan needs help maintaining his cover in a gay club named The Reegenboog, he decides to bring along a fake boyfriend.
1. What Happens at the Reegenboog

"You look fine, Alec" I fiddled with my bowtie once more before getting out of Logan's beat up Aztek into the rain. I tried my best to use the umbrella he supplied to keep my tux dry, but the rain was pounding pretty heavily. He slipped out with ease, expertly using his umbrella to accomplish what I couldn't. He walked quickly to the building, and I followed obediently.

It was a nondescript place, blending in with the rest of the strip of buildings, but everyone in the gay scene knew what it was. It was where the homo-elite gathered. Logan was building up an image there to get inside information for one of his eyes-only things, so naturally, he would have to bring a male "friend" eventually. And I think we all know that I was the obvious choice. I mean, I was incredibly handsome, I knew his identity, I was born and raised to be a spy, I was skilled (in _many_ ways), and of course, I was incredibly handsome.

A tall man in a butler's attire stood at a podium in the entrance of the building. He was balding, and rather boring. He took our umbrellas and placed them to the side, before asking us our names to compare to his guest list. Logan spoke first.

"I'm Logan Caldwell and this is my guest."

"Ah, very well sirs," He opened the door wide for us to enter, "Welcome to the Reegenboog."

We walked in and straight to the restroom to "freshen up". Really, we just had to go over everything again. I walked in first to scope the place, checking for guests and any sort of cameras or recording devices. It was surprisingly clean. No one was in at the time, which was fortunate for us. So, I gave a low whistle to signal him in. It wouldn't bee too bad if anyone saw us, though. You see, anyone here would think that we were just trying to get some "alone time".

"So what does that mean again?" I questioned, leaning against the extravagant marble countertop.

"What does what mean?" Logan stood awkwardly in the center of the room, folding his arms across his chest.

"Reegenboog. What the fuck is that?"

"Oh," He lit up, obviously glad that it was something he knew the answer to. I had asked a lot of unnecessary and strange questions in the car, just to test him. "Well, in Dutch, Reegenboog means 'rainbow'. Since the gay pride flag is rainbow colored, it is just a natural name for this place."

"I know this is a fancy gay club, but other than pretending to be your boyfriend, what am I supposed to do." He asked me so last minute that I was left to fly by the seat of my pants.

"The club owner, Jakob Raymer, came from the Netherlands about nine years ago and started The Reegenboog, where he started forming ties with the Italian mafia. Ralfie Franco, the son of one of the higher level Mafioso's, is a frequent visitor. If we can get one or both of them to slip up and say something incriminating tying them to the mafia, we can bring it down."

"So, how did we get in?"

"Well, I had to attend some rallies and stuff, but eventually, the names of everyone who attends gets back to Raymer. He seeks out homosexuals who have power, money, or dedication to the cause, and he invites them to the club. I used my contacts to completely falsify my identity, and then used it when attending said rallies. It was only a matter of time before he sought me out."

"And how long have you been coming here?" I always had my suspicions about Logan, but this was nuts. No normal guy in his right mind would fake these things for too long, even for a good cause.

"Two weeks. And last time I was here, Raymer expressed interest in my boyfriend, who I had been 'doting' over." His usage of finger quotes was annoying…I got the picture. "I had only talked about a boyfriend so that I didn't blow my cover, or worse, get taken advantage of by Franco."

"So this Franco guy's got a crush on you."

"I guess so. At the very least, I know he wants to test me."

"Well, this should get him to knock it off. Anyways, what did you tell 'em about 'your boyfriend'?" He suddenly looked uneasy, clutching at his sides tighter than before, causing his tux to wrinkle.

"I told them that you were young, handsome, and cheeky, but insanely good in bed." Now I knew why he was so nervous. His cheeks flushed, and I knew that tonight would be awkward.

"So, we should probably get out there, but before we do, would it help you to practice?"

"What?" He was slightly shocked at my proposal.

"I mean, we're going to have to get a bit friendly at some time tonight, so why not practice it now so they don't get suspicious of our behavior?"

"Right," He said, stepping forward, "How do you want to do this?" Without another word, I slid my hand around to the small of his back, and my other to his shoulder, and leaned in to kiss him.

Our lips met so perfectly, and for a moment, I felt like it was better than kissing a girl. I snapped out of it, but went on. I nipped at him, pulling away every few seconds to give him a chance to break it if he was too uncomfortable, but he didn't. Instead, his breath hitched in his throat, and I moved on.

I let my hands roam, feeling every bit of him I could get my hands on, as I parted my lips slightly. It surprised me to find him following my lead, sliding his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought harshly as he began to touch me back. And then we broke for air. He backed away.

"Promise me something, Alec." Logan was blushing like mad. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah,"

"What happens at the Reegenboog stays at the Reegenboog. Alright?"

"Sure." I took his hand in mine, and we walked out of the restroom together.


	2. Meet and Greet

We had to take three flights of stairs to the club's main level. They were cherry wood, and they didn't have risers. Truth be told, they kind of freaked me out. I've watched too many movies in which someone puts their hand through the space between steps to trip people. I just kept my mouth shut, though. I didn't want Logan to think I was a pansy. And quite frankly, I didn't want him to treat me like the girl of the relationship, thus it was best not to get off on the wrong foot on this. Besides, I was already the acting male in this "relationship", as I had already proved by making the first move.

"Are you alright, dear?" He snapped me out of it with his caring voice, already acting just in case anyone could hear us.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Great. If anyone did hear, I probably looked like the girly one.

When we got to the top, there was a large room to behold. It was warm in color, rich in atmosphere, but sparse in patrons.

"What gives with the liveliness, or lack thereof?" I asked, forgetting the act out of pure curiosity.

"Well, the night is young, and most everyone waits till at least an hour later to come. Don't worry though. I see Mr. Raymer over there." He indicated a sitting area in the corner with large, brown leather seats. A solitary, ugly, plump, balding man sat facing the entrance, staring at us intently. I think he might have been checking me out. Either that, or sizing me up. "Let's go say hello, shall we?" I took his hand, once again acting the part.

We strolled lazily over to the circular grouping of seats, and to the creepy man named Raymer.

"Good evening, Mr. Raymer." He shook the man's hand, while lacking the strength he usually gave. I assumed it was to allow me the comfort of acting like a man. "I'd like you to meet my partner, Alec."

He took my hand in his, and I gave the firm, expected squeeze as I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alec."

"And you as well, Mr. Raymer."

"I've heard good things." He finally gave a more convincing smile as he indicated the chairs to his left. "Please, have a seat."

Logan sat directly beside him, and I sat beside Logan. I didn't trust the man. I know I wasn't supposed to, but there was something else about him. There was more than just his association with the Mafia that made him bad news. I placed a hand on Logan's knee, both out of my own discomfort with the situation, and the act.

Another man in a tux came to take our drink orders, and we spoke with Raymer, giving him the chance to get to know "me".

"So, Alec," He began, "What is it that you do for a living?"

"Well, I am actually a student at the moment, studying to be an accountant." I stuck with the bio page that Logan made for me. We made sure to back everything I say with falsified documents, just in case he or one of his goons went digging.

"Ah, so I take it he's a bright one." He directed this to Logan, who politely responded.

"Well, I've always thought so. He's a bit modest." Bullshit. He may have let me wear the pants, so to speak, but he wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"Are you now, Mr…I never caught your last name. What was it?" Yep, he was definitely going to go digging later.

"Benson, that's my last name." I find it kind of ironic that my last name contains 'Ben". It doesn't help that my last name was Max's idea. In fact, it kind of hurt. I know I look like him, but I'm not. Yet, she always has subtle ways of reminding me of that.

"Well, Mr. Benson, I think modesty is a fine quality. Don't let your lover tell you any different."

"No, Mr. Raymer." I felt Logan slipping his fingers between mine, which I thought was overkill, but, hey…he was doing his best. I let him hold my hand.

"Alec," He smiled at me and it really creped me out. It seemed a bit _too_ genuine for my liking. "Do you remember how I was telling you that I had another friend here?" By this time, I was aware that there was someone standing beside me.

"Yeah."

"Well, this," He gestured to the man standing by me, "is Ralfie Franco." I turned around, and politely took his hand in mine, neglecting to stand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Alec." He gave a sideways smirk, which would have looked strange on anyone else's face. He was short, but well built, with a handsome face (though not as great as mine), and muddy brown eyes. He, too, looked me over, but I decided that he was indeed sizing me up. With his little "crush" on Logan, it was likely that he wanted to see if I was really in love with my boyfriend. Funny, as the night goes on, that concept seems less and less strange.

He took a seat without being invited by Raymer, and snapped to get the waiter's attention as he was busy bringing back our drinks.

"Yes, Mr. Franco."

"I'll have my usual, skip the lime." I could tell that his accent was likely from New Jersey. It wasn't unlikely, as a lot of the Mafia spread out to other major cities after the pulse.

"Very well, sir." He moved to Ramer's side.

"Your vodka, sir."

"Thank you, Henry." Raymer took a large gulp of his oversized beverage, and made a face to match the likely burning in his throat. Butler-man moved over to Logan.

"Your Cabernet, sir." Logan gave an appreciative nod and smile before swirling and sipping his wine. I could tell by his face that it was a good bottle he was served from. He moved over to me.

"Your beer, sir." Logan gave me the same annoyed look as he did when I ordered as Henry gave me the mug.

"Thank you." I really smiled this time. I guess I looked a bit out of place, but I was really not accustomed to such company. How was I supposed to know that a beer was too low brow for this place? Well, judging by Raymer's appreciative smile, he liked the fact that I was so simple in my tastes.

"So, Alec, how did the two of you meet?" Oh gosh. Did Logan already answer this question? I could tell by the look of concern on his face that he did. Well, I guess I'll just have to guess.

"We met at a rally." It was vague, but I remember that my bio sheet said that I went to quite a few of these. Thankfully, Franco looked pleased with my answer, and Logan looked relieved. I must have guessed right.

"Which one?" Damn. He's fishing. He suspects me.

"I don't remember, actually. I tend to forget which is which." Logan's grip on my hand was tightening. Then, I felt him tapping on my palm. It was morse code.

{San/Fransisco/July}

"OH! I remember, wasn't it in San Francisco?" I turned to Logan for this one.

"Yeah, it was."

"When?" Franco was practically interrogating me.

"Ralfie!" Raymer snapped, obviously displeased, "Leave the poor man alone. Let him drink his beer."

Both of the target men were visibly unhappy, and therefore, I knew this evening would be hell.


	3. German Porn and Sector Police

Logan and I got back in to his beat up, old Aztek at around midnight. We had stayed just long enough for Logan to be okay to drive. I offered, but he wanted to stay a little longer anyways, just to see if he could get anything useful out of Raymer or Franco. We didn't get any new information tonight, but Logan warned me that it might happen. Those two criminals needed to get to know me before saying anything incriminating in my presence. But like I said, we knew it could happen.

I think Logan might be distracted. "Hey, you just missed the turn for my apartment."

"I know." He didn't even take his eyes off the road.

"Then what are we doing?" I was a bit worried.

"Max called when I went out to the restroom. Some guy in your building got arrested, so they are searching the building. She said she went through your stuff to make sure you didn't have anything the cops might snag you for, and she got you some clothes. We agreed that you should spend the night elsewhere."

"Shit! I hope she didn't find the…"

"The what?" Now Logan looked worried.

"Well, I may have some…magazines, from Germany. I'd never live it down if she found those."

"Well, if you are talking about what I think you are, it's better that she find it than the cops."

"True…If she collected my porn, than I'll thank her."

"If she didn't, you might be calling her from jail."

"Can't Matt Sung do anything about it?"

"He's not there, and even if he were, it's illegal stuff, and he's a righteous cop. I wouldn't ask him to lower his moral standard when it was those very morals that lead him to helping me."

"Alright. I need to call Max." I grabbed my cell phone out of Logan's glove box, and dialed her pager number. She called back right away.

"Alec." Her voice was cold. I guess she must have found _something_ to be mad at me for.

"I was calling to say thank you for lookin' out for me and my stuff, and to ask about my…"

"If you're about to say 'porn', then yes, it's safe, with me." Thank goodness. Even though I don't say it often enough, Max really is a life-saver.

"Thanks Maxie, you're the best."

"Whatever." She hung up on me.

"So, she got everything?" Logan asked, finally sneaking a peak at me.

"Yeah, thank God, but she's pissed, just like I knew she'd be."

"Well, it was bound to happen over something. At least it wasn't something you said, this time."

"I guess there's that."

"And you aren't sleeping around with co-workers."

"That, too." How does he know these things?

"So what if you have stacks of hot, foreign magazines under your bed?"

"I never told you where they were." Okay. This was officially creepy.

"Remember when I came over last week and you had me get the cash you owed me from your room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I dropped my keys, and I saw them when I bent down to pick them up."

"Alright." I decided that if he was lying, I didn't want to know. He pulled in to the garage beneath his building.

"We're here."


	4. Logan's Penthouse Suite

I stepped out, allowing Logan passed me to lead the way. I had been to his apartment many times, but I never came through the garage. Thus, he led the way. As he walked passed, I realized that he smelt of the cigar that Raymer had started smoking halfway through the night. Something about it was intoxicating. I don't know why the hell I didn't pick up on it in the car, though. He had no idea at this point that I was staring at him. I followed obediently, but far enough back so I could still see him when he walked. I didn't realize how graceful he was when he walked until now. Even with the exoskeleton mildly squeaking as it aided him in the feat, it seemed natural.

We both stepped into the elevator while the elderly woman who lived below Logan stepped out. He politely wished her a good evening, though it seemed a bit late for her to be going out, but hey…who am I to judge what old ladies do at midnight? He later told me that she was a chronic insomniac, and often went out to walk in the garage when she couldn't sleep.

I watched intently as my boyfriend pressed the button and code for his penthouse suite into the control panel on the side wall. I found myself thinking that he had beautiful hands, and that I had gone soft over him, calling him 'boyfriend' and all. It didn't seem so much an act after the evening we had. It's kind of hard to believe that he would be that good of an actor. I think he might like me, even if he doesn't know it. Who knows, I may just let him find out.

The ride was excruciatingly short. I wanted so badly just to stay in that elevator with him forever. His scent commingled with the smells of cigar and booze permeating the air, the proximity forced upon us due to the small space, and the way he seemed not to notice that I couldn't keep my fucking eyes off of him was enough to make me go crazy. It was too perfect for it to last, I guess.

I continued to follow as Logan rummaged for his keys in his tux pocket. After finding them, he selected one, pushed it into the keyhole, and turned it to open the door. I won't lie, my mind, at that particular moment, was not where it should be. After all, we were just pretending to date. But it had been at least a week since I had any action, or time to take care of things myself. I am surprised I had lasted this long. Now, since this evening's bathroom make-out session, I can't seem to keep my mind straight. I never thought in a million years I would want Logan, but, here I am now, looking at the key as a euphemism for him.

"Are you hungry?" Logan's sudden question broke me out of my internal dialogue.

"Eh, I could eat." Truthfully, I just like to watch him cook. Logan took off his jacket and tie, placing it on the sofa as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I think I may have some pasta in the pantry. Will you look while I start on some sauce?" I didn't answer. My body was running on autopilot, moving to the pantry, as I was still swirling all my thoughts of Logan around in my head.

I managed to find some penne on the bottom shelf, and I took it to the counter, and pulled out a pot to boil the water. Logan was watching me this time. I could feel his gaze upon me as I filled it up at the sink. It must have been innocent, but I felt like there was something more to it. There was always something more when it involved Logan.

"Are you going to turn off the water?" He asked so quietly. I didn't even realize that I had let the water run over the top. I turned it off, and poured out the excess water.

"Sorry, Logan," I gave a smile, "I guess I'm just…distracted."

"By what?" He leaned back against the island as I put the pot on the stove.

"Uhh…" I really didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him that he had me wrapped around his perfect fingers. "The mission. I'm just thinking about ways to get Franco to talk."

"Really?" He looked at me with a face that says _'I know you're lying', _"Do tell."

"Well, If all else fails, I can throw myself at him like the slut that everyone thinks I am."

"That's not funny, Alec." I made the mistake of indulging in a laugh, "Besides, I don't think anyone thinks of you as a slut."

"Oh, yeah? What about Max? How about Original Cindy? Even Normal and Sketchy think it, and they egg me on!" I was near screaming now. I don't know why I was so angry.

"That's not true." His eyes were sad looking, and he kind of had a pout.

"Like hell it's not." I muttered. That's when I felt it. His hand was around my waist, and he was pressed up behind me, pushing me into the counter.

"If I thought you were a slut, I wouldn't have asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend." His breath was warm to my ear, and I was hoping that he wouldn't realize that an inch or two under my hand, my pants were tenting. "I especially wouldn't have kissed you for as long as I had, and I wouldn't be feeling like I do now." He let me go, and I turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I, maybe, sort of, like you, or something." He looked at his hands, and I saw him blushing. "As soon as I saw you in that getup, I swear, I can't keep my mind off you.

"Well then…" I turned around and turned off the stove. "Quit undressing me with your eyes and do it for real."


	5. Sex?

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have been having some computer problems. Also, I have upped the rating for this story to mature for the content in this chapter. In other words, here comes the smut! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Logan wasted no time before stepping briskly towards me. He placed his hands on my waist, and led me to his room, never allowing his eyes to leave mine. Something about the intensity of his stare coupled with the warmth of his hands on me drove me wild! I swear, I was about to start moaning right then and there. No woman had ever made me feel like that.

I fell to the bed before I knew it. He didn't fall with me; instead, he looked at me some more. It was if he was waiting for a written invitation or something.

"Logan," The sultry undertones in my voice startled even me. "Please?" He flicked his tongue across his lips, and leaned into me. I leaned up a bit as he unbuttoned and pushed my shirt off of my shoulders, taking his lips with mine as soon as my clothes were out of the way. I took off his shirt using the speed that my genetics allowed, leaving him visibly disoriented. I could feel his heart beating faster than it was just moments ago.

He pulled off of me, looking rather apologetic. "I have to take the exoskeleton off." I watched in awe as he removed his pants and expertly unbuckled each strap that wrapped around his legs. I knew that he no longer needed them to walk, but used them as extra support, due to the fact that he was still a bit weak. It seemed like he stumbled slightly as he stepped forward, stowing the metal structure out of view in a corner.

"Where were we?" I felt his hands dangerously close to my hardened cock as he unfastened my pants. Sure enough, he teasingly brushed the back of his hand on me, and I let out a whimper. He smiled deviously as he pulled the constricting fabric down, allowing his soft hands to periodically graze my legs. It was maddening.

"Logan…" My breathy speech egged him on further as he finally removed my boxers. I felt his hands trail up and down my body, slowing at my hips. As strange as the move sounds, or may have looked, it was incredible. It felt like a mild electric current, running through my body, and ending between my legs. I was turning to goo right in front of him, and he liked it.

"So how do you want to do this?" His eyes trailed down my body as he spoke.

"Fuck me," I found myself shocked by the neediness I put into those words. Quite frankly, before tonight, I couldn't imagine saying them to anyone. But, the predatory look in his eyes was all I needed to know that I wouldn't be disappointed.

I watched as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer, which he promptly uncapped and squirted onto his long, teasing fingers. I closed my eyes as he used them to circle my entrance. Suddenly, he pressed one of them in, and the burning began. I felt it more with every stroke as he worked his finger in and out. It was everything any experienced male ever told me it would be, and more. It burned so good.

Just as the feeling dulled, he added another, and began to scissor them. By the way he knew just how to move his fingers, one would think that he had done this before. It felt great! And when he added a third, I began to moan.

"Please, Logan," I managed to open my eyes to look into his piercing eyes, "I'm ready…fuck me." Then, I felt him remove his fingers. I spread my legs further apart, and waited for what felt like forever as he used the lube to coat his swollen member.

I never felt such a sensation in my life as I did when he grabbed my hips and pushed in. Logan, hilt deep inside of me, moaned loudly, and I did the same. The sounds he made were unlike anything. It took all I had to keep myself from bucking my hips.

"Com on, Logan." I was struggling to find the words, but I wanted…no, needed, more. I saw him look at me with his standard 'are you sure?' look, so I nodded to him.

The second thrust was better than the first. I felt momentarily empty when he pulled back, but when he pushed back in, the pain was gone. I only had the dizzying feeling of the friction. He stroked me a few more times before picking my legs up on to his shoulders. I immediately noticed the difference. I felt him deeper inside me, until I felt the most amazing sensation. He must have hit my sweet spot. I saw stars, and felt more than I thought was physically possible. Logan must have heard it in my moan, because he continued to hit it with each stroke.

I felt him shudder as he came, filling me up with his seed. He made the most delicious moan/scream, I just couldn't hold back any longer. I came with him, squirting warmth between the two of us. He road out the last of his orgasm, and let my legs slip down. Chest heaving, Logan collapsed on to me.

"That was incredible." He managed to speak.

"Hell yeah." No other words were spoken between the two of us, as none were needed. We both fell asleep, still tangled up in each other.


	6. Max

Max let herself into Logan's apartment, looking for Alec. She hadn't stopped by last night to drop off his clothes, so she fully expected for him to be waiting on the couch, annoyed with the fact that he only had a tux. However, the couch was as vacant as ever. There weren't any sheets or anything to indicate that he had stayed the night. _Huh, _she thought, _I wonder where he is._

She walked briskly from room to room, looking for Logan, so that she could ask after Alec. But, as he pushed open he door to Logan's bedroom, she was not prepared for what she saw. Logan and Alec were laying together, their arms around each other, and legs intertwined. Both men were asleep, as far as she could tell, but Alec was likely faking it.

The sight looked strange, but at the same time, incredibly natural. It was one to behold. Alec was never incredibly affectionate, but with his arms around Logan, he looked rather loving. Logan, on the other hand, looked far more serene than he had in months. Max looked around at the clothes scattered across the floor, and backed out, not wishing to make them feel embarrassed. She took a seat on the sofa.

About ten minutes had passed before a slightly disheveled Alec padded out of the bedroom in his boxers. He sat on the sofa beside Max, trying to think of what to say. Thankfully, Max decided to speak first.

"I saw you two, you know. I didn't mean to, but I did." She looked away.

"How much?" Concern etched in his voice, Alec turned to her.

"The clothes on the floor. The two of you sleeping together, naked. All I have to say is that if you break his heart, I'll break you. Got it?" He looked deeply into her eyes before answering.

"Yeah. But there's something else you should know." Alec lowered his voice, as he heard shuffling in the other room. "I really do think I love him, Max. And that scares the shit out of me."

"Just don't do anything stupid." She placed a bag of clothes beside him, and left the way she came.

* * *

Logan slid out of bed as quietly as possible, aware of the two transgenics conversing in the living room. He wished desperately to know what they were talking about, because it was very likely that Max knew about what happened between him and Alec.

"All I have to say is that if you break his heart, I'll break you. Got it?" Max sounded sincere. Logan continued to stand in the doorway, just out of sight, to be able to listen.

"Yeah. But there's something else you should know." Logan shuffled in place, trying to get comfortable. Alec became quieter as he spoke. "I really do think I love him, Max. And that scares the shit out of me."

Alec loved him. Logan heard it himself. It was incredible sentiment for someone like him. It was also strange how fast it had happened. They had only been together for one night, after all. He found himself wondering if what they did could become a regular thing.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Max was right to worry. Alec was a bit of a heartbreaker. He usually filled the void with meaningless sex with multiple women at a time. But, he never once told any of them that he loved them. In that way, Logan differed. It stood to reason that he may have a chance for a real relationship with the man. That, for now was enough.

"Logan," Alec called, "Max left, and I know you're up, so you might as well come out now." Surprised by the honesty, Logan walked out of his room and to the sofa to sit by Alec.

"So, how much does she know?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Everything. She saw us in bed when you were still sleeping, and I was waking up." Alec wrapped an arm around Logan's slender waist, pulling them closer together. "But you know she would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess. I wish we could have told her, though, rather than giving her a visual." That earned him a slight chuckle from the man beside him, and then a serious look.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Logan didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth? Or, should he lie and say none of it. After all, Alec should get the opportunity to tell Logan about his feelings when he was ready to.

"Well, I heard her warn you against hurting me, emotionally, and everything after that."

"Oh," Alec looked down in slight embarrassment for a moment. "You know, I really meant what I said. I am falling for you." He looked up into deep aqua eyes, and it reaffirmed everything he said.

"Me, too." Logan hadn't a clue, but he was holding his breath. The moment was perfect. The green eyes that stared back at him seemed to pierce into his soul, and yet, he didn't mind. He knew that he wanted to share everything with Alec. His heart, his mind, and his life. Nothing else mattered anymore.


	7. Heat Sucks

Alec watched as Logan parked with precision in front of the club. It had been an easy day thus far, lounging around at Logan's apartment, but now it was time to work. The moment the other man put the beat up, old Aztec into park, Alec was out the door. He walked around, and opened the driver's side door for Logan.

"Thanks." He smiled, staring for a moment, losing himself in the moss green eyes before him.

"Uh, Logan," Alec snapped him out of it, "Shouldn't we head inside?"

"Yeah." He slid out of the seat and took Alec's hand in his. They walked together to the front door, exchanging customary greetings with the doorman.

"Good evening, sirs." He didn't need to check the list, so he opened the door for them, and stood aside.

Both men made their way up the stairs, fingers still intertwined, and dressed up to boot. Alec watched his steps, still slightly disgruntled by the lack of risers. Logan, meanwhile, looked ahead, thinking of things to say to Raymer.

As they reached the top, Franco immediately spotted them, and rose from his seat by Raymer to greet them. He walked over, meeting the men half way. He shook Alec's hand, and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you don't mind, Alec. I'm very excited to see you both! I have great news!" he didn't wait for them to ask after it, but instead kept talking to the two slightly stunned, tux clad men. "My father has asked me to join the family business! That means that I've earned Rizzo's trust!" Logan hoped to God that the small mic he had concealed in his collar was picking it all up.

"Who's Rizzo?" Alec couldn't help but ask, despite the fact that he could guess on his own.

"He's the boss-man…responsible for the operations. It's kind of a family thing. His family and mine have been working together since forever." Franco explained as best he could, forgetting his earlier doubts about Logan's boyfriend.

"So, what will you be doing, exactly?" Logan asked politely, trying, but somewhat failing at not pushing to far for the information he was looking for.

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know when I do, though." His Jersey accent sounded mildly humorous to Alec, who barely suppressed a laugh.

"Shall we go to sit with Mr. Raymer, then?" Logan distracted a mildly confused Franco from the expression on his lover's face.

"Yeah, sure." The trio made their way to the circle of leather chairs in the far corner of the room, and Logan and Alec shook hands with Raymer.

"It is good to have you again, Mr. Benson" He directed his glance at the transgenic to his left. Logan was between him and Franco this evening.

"Thank you, Mr. Raymer. I'm glad to be here, myself." He put on his nicest smile, as he was warming up to the guy. With all that had happened between him and Logan, and the fact that they got some information from Franco, he couldn't be bothered to feel suspicious of the large man to his right.

Drinks were distributed, and Raymer began to smoke a rather long cigar, so it seemed as if the night was going well. Logan snaked his hand off of the chair and into Alec's waiting one, longing for some physical contact. But that's when it happened. The girl behind the bar (why there was a girl in a gay club was somewhat of a mystery) connected to Alec's bright green eyes with her blue ones. The scent that was now permeating the air was unmistakable; she was an X5 or 6, and she was about to go into heat.

"Uh, Logan…" Alec spoke with an unsteady voice. "I'm not feeling so great all of a sudden. I'll be back." Without reply, he rushed to the men's room, leaving behind one very confused boyfriend.

Alec never got sick, so Logan was naturally confused. The other men didn't know that he was Manticore, so they thought nothing of it. Still, it seemed likely that he simply saw the barmaid and got a boner. If so, he would need to lie, or to get out until it subsided.

"Logan," Raymer snapped him out of his inattention. "Perhaps you would like to check on Alec." This was his way of approving Logan's unspoken wish to get up.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." He nodded to both Raymer and Franco, and walked briskly to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open to find Alec running wet hands over his face.

"What's wrong, Alec?" He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"If you don't remove your hand, I can't be responsible for my actions." He seemed angry, but Logan knew better. He was frightened. So, he let go.

"What is it?" He leaned against the counter, completely unaware of how his stance fueled the fire in the pit of his lover's groin.

"The chick at the bar…she's transgenic…and," He was babbling now, like a pot of water boiling over. "She's going into heat, and I can smell it, and, and, and, I couldn't control myself, and I really, really, really, am hard now." He looked as if he could cry.

"Do you need to leave?" He watched the rapid nod that followed his question. "Alright. I'll tell them that we're leaving. Can you make it to the car?" Another nod came, followed by a quick departure on Alec's part.

Logan took a moment to think of what to say, and strolled out to the circle of armchairs.

"Logan, is Alec alright?" Franco showed true concern.

"Actually, I have to take him home. He's waiting for me in the car." Both men gave silent acknowledgement, and Logan turned to leave.

"Please tell him that we hope he feels well soon." Raymer took a drag on his cigar, watching as Logan turned around again to leave.


	8. Need You

Logan exited the club to find that his vehicle was already running. Thus, he quickly made his way across the street and into the driver's seat.

"Logan…It's never been this bad before. I don't know what's wrong with me." He was buckled into the passenger's seat, tie and jacket off, and pants unzipped for relief.

"Don't worry, we're going home, and then we can fix this." He backed out of the parking space, and whirred through the lot.

"It's almost painful. I could cry…I really could." His face was strained as he tried so desperately to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm speeding right now. If I go any faster, I'll get a ticket. Just hang on."

The five minutes that it took to get back to Logan's penthouse suite could not have gone any slower for Alec. He needed relief, and fast. Thus, it was no surprise to Logan when he found himself pressed roughly against the back of the door the very moment he got it open. It was a bit disorienting, but all he needed to know was that Alec's lips were locked firmly with his, and his tongue was pressing for entrance. He opened his mouth, and simultaneously rolled his hips forward (as best as he could, as he wasn't wearing his exoskeleton tonight). The other man let out the most delicious moan he ever heard. Alec responded with his hips, and then lifted his new bedmate up to carry him.

Logan wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, and greedily sucked in breath as the lips departed.

"Logan," Alec near moaned, still walking them to the bedroom. "I'm having trouble controlling myself. If I go to fast, you need to stop me." He sounded more desperate than before, so Logan responded with a nod. Suddenly, he was on the bed, and his clothes were nearly ripped off by Alec. He watched as the same man disrobed with dizzying speed. And then, mouths met again; teeth scrapped together as tongues clashed, sending jolts of pleasure through Logan's entire body. Alec pressed his erection against Logan's thigh, looking for some sort of relief.

Logan tapped him on the shoulder, getting him to break the kiss.

"Lube's in the top drawer, if you want to go further any time soon." Alec scrambled to find it, and near moaned in anticipation when he did. He uncapped it, spread it over three of his fingers, and placed it on the top of the nightstand. With a nod from Logan signifying approval, he sat between the other man's parted, bent legs, and pressed one finger in.

Logan gasped and arched his back as he felt the intrusion. Alec worked him in and out, waiting for his lover to relax before adding another. Both men were dripping precum, and Alec began to stroke himself in time with his finger strokes into Logan. Then, he added his index finger, and scissored them before adding the third.

"Alec," Logan moaned, moving to press his hips down further, "I'm ready. Just fuck me." The transgenic didn't need telling twice. In a single, fluidic movement, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his leaking member. Both men gasped at the new sensation. Alec felt the warmth and tightness around him, whereas Logan felt the sting and stretch. The former barely managed to keep himself from stroking, and the latter, from coming on the spot. Logan felt a hand clench around the base of his length, keeping him from his release for a little longer.

"I need to make this last, Logan." He spoke through strained effort. He met no reply, but felt Logan push himself down. He took it as a signal to move. Slowly, Alec pulled out, and rammed back in, moving his hands to his lover's hips for leverage. A litany of swear words echoed through his head as he made his way in and out. He heard Logan moaning uncontrollably, and could no longer suppress his own noises.

"Fuck," he vocalized through the immense sexual haze he was experiencing. "Uh…uh…oh…Logan, I'm gonna…" With that, he filled the man beneath him with his seed, arching up in the sheer ecstasy of the release. Logan came almost simultaneously, spilling himself between the two of them.

And then there was darkness. Alec slid out of Logan, and moved to lie beside him. They breathed heavily, as if they had run a marathon together. Chests heaved, and both men felt an immense satisfaction. Logan wrapped his hand in Alec's, and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too."


	9. A Very Domestic Morning

The morning after, Logan woke first. As X5's didn't need but a few hours of sleep, it was somewhat surprising, but then again, Alec did have quite the night. If not for the encounter with the female X5 in heat, they would have had a normal evening at the club, and then came home to sleep. Still, Logan wasn't complaining. If bottoming felt that good, he might just do it more often. Well, at least it's something for discussion.

He started up a pot of coffee, and moved on to cooking omelets when Alec, finally up, snuck up behind him, placing warm hands on his hips.

"Morning, Logan." Alec smiled against his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Nice to see you up." He replied, folding the cooked layers of egg inward, and flipping. "There's coffee on the burner, if you want some, and I'm making omelets."

"I can see that." Alec pulled his body impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around Logan. "Actually, I smelled it from the bedroom." He slowly slid away to pour two cups of coffee.

Logan slid the second of the two omelets out of the pan and onto a plate, and carried both over to the small table in the next room. Alec followed with the coffee, precariously setting both down. Rickety chairs scraped against hardwood flooring, and then forks scraped against porcelain plates. Breakfast was eaten in silent euphoria, reveling in the taste of the food, and the memories of the night before. Other than morning greetings, they really didn't need the words.

Max strolled in, watching them with extreme curiosity. She still didn't get how they managed to get together. But their body language was more than enough to show that their lack of conversation didn't mean anything bad. Their legs were touching under the table, and neither was shying away from the other.

"Hey, Maxie." Alec was first to interrupt the silence. It almost sounded strange to hear his voice.

"Hey. I was just on my way to work, and figured I'd stop by. By the way, Normal isn't too happy that his 'golden boy' has been out sick."

"You really should go to work, hun." Logan piped in. Max looked at him strangely. _Since when are they using cutesy nicknames? _She thought.

"Well, _dear_, I was gonna go after breakfast. I just have to get dressed." He smiled. Logan laughed silently at the amusement in his voice.

"I have to go to the club tonight, but perhaps we could have dinner before I leave."

"That sounds like a plan." He walked off with his plate, and then strutted back into Logan's bedroom to get changed.

Max followed him with her eyes the whole time, and sat in his seat as soon as he shut the door.

"Since when have you two started playing house?" she mocked, allowing a slight bit of her curiosity slip through in her voice.

"We aren't playing, Max. I guess we've just fallen into a bit of a routine."

"Well, it sure was fast."

"Yeah, well, he's been here a few days, and it hasn't exactly been hard for me. Actually, it's like he makes things easier." He leaned in, voice becoming softer, and Max followed suit.

"So, he calls in sick, and then you two have a cuddle fest on the sofa?" She had no idea how right she was.

"Do you have a problem with this, Max?"

"I don't know." She paused. "I guess I just feel that you guys are rushing things."

"I think I've already learned my lesson about waiting too long for a relationship when the virus happened." Alec returned, fully clothed in his typical messenger garb. It was a stark contrast from the state of undress that Logan had quickly become accustomed to seeing him in, and had been partaking in himself. Max, too, noticed the difference.

"So, Max. You ready to go?" He slouched against the wall, looking straight to Max.

"Yeah." She shot up, and began to walk towards the door, Alec close behind. Halfway out, he stopped. Realizing he forgot something, he paced back to the table. He took Logan's face in his hands, and kissed him slowly and softly. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead on the other man's, and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I'll see you later." Logan stole one more quick kiss before Alec parted. He watched as his lover left, looking back as he closed the door to their suite. Did he just think 'their'? _That's strange. _

* * *

The two transgenics hopped off of the gorgeous, black motorcycle that Max prided herself in owning, and walked into the headquarters of Jam Pony side by side. They hadn't said much to each other on the road, sensing one another's reluctance to speak on the one topic that pressed most heavily on their minds: Logan. It didn't take a genius to see that Max was a bit upset that his and Alec's relationship was turning into more than just sleeping together. They were practically joined at the hip, and the moment the two of them shared before Alec finally left with her just fueled her bad mood.

Alec allowed Max to walk past him to her locker as he took his sweet time making it upto the dispatch desk. He had to let Normal know that he wasn't 'sick' anymore. Sketchy was already standing there, speaking with their semi-reasonable boss about possibly letting them out early for twofers. After all, that club that Alec had taken them to was pretty awesome. He told his hopeful messenger that he'd think about it, and then shooed him away with a "bip!" Alec took that as the perfect time to stroll over.

"Alec!" Normal came out from behind the desk, arms in the air. "My golden boy returns!"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." He had the decency to pretend he didn't find his boss' outburst humorous as he tried to suppress the laugh that was trying to escape him. Normal stood in front of him, face to face.

"Hey, are you wearing different cologne or something?" Alec knew he still probably smelled of Logan, but he tried not to tell the truth, though he was bursting to. Besides, he never wore any before.

"Yeah, I figured I'd try something new."

"Well, it's nice. Though I did like the old one, too." He smiled, handing his returned messenger a package. "Though I'd love to chat all day, I really need for you to deliver this."

"Alright, Normal." He smiled, not even looking at the package. Max walked up, and Normal gave her one, too. They walked out together, just as they entered. Then, Alec looked at the address on the package:

**Jakob Raymer**

**Sector 12**

**Industrial Building 7**

In other words, he had been handed a package to deliver to The Reegenboog. He froze in his tracks.

"Hey Max!" She had already walked ahead, and began to mount her bike. "Hang on!"

"What?" She snapped, swinging her leg back over to stand properly.

"I really, _really _need to switch packages with you." She noticed that he looked spooked, but was still reluctant.

"Why?"

"Because, if I deliver this package, it'll blow my cover for Logan's Eyes Only thing." She ripped the package from his hands to examine the label.

"How will a delivery to an industrial building blow your cover?"

"That address is of The Reegenboog, and Jakob Raymer, the owner, thinks I'm a college student studying accounting. Remember?" His desperate whisper left him slightly out of breath, as the realization dawned on her.

"You owe me big time." She angrily shoved her package in his arms, and remounted her bike. She was gone before he could thank her.

* * *

Max pulled up to the address on the label of the package Alec had switched with her. It looked industrial enough, like the surrounding buildings, except for the podium and doorman on the front steps. She leaned her bike up against a pole in the parking lot across the street, and walked up the steps to the doorman.

"Hello, miss. How may I help you." She pulled out the package.

"Jam Pony Messenger. I have a package for a Jakob Raymer." Geeves, or whatever this old creep's name was, opened the door, and motioned for her to enter.

"Right this way, miss."

* * *

A/N: HEY! I have a poll up on my profile now! Please vote, telling me what you want to see in the next chapter of The Reegenboog. And as always, reviews are apreciated! Thanks!


	10. Raymer's an Ass

Max stepped inside the old building, appreciating the difference between the appearances of the outside and inside. She looked around, noticing that there was a men's room to the right, but no ladies room in sight. A large, gorgeous wooden staircase adorned the left wall, and dominated the space. The walls were a rich burgundy, accented with dark wood crowning and baseboards. All in all, it looked luxurious. The only thing that looked out of place was the flag at the top of the stairs, comprised of stripes of the colors of the rainbow.

The doorman noticed her pause as he arrived at the third step on the staircase. "Is there something wrong, miss?"

"Uh, no." She snapped herself out of her trance, "I just didn't expect it to be so nice in here."

"Yes, well, we get that a lot. If you'll follow me, miss, I'll take you to see Mr. Raymer." She followed, taking in every sight as she walked up the stairs. On the first landing, there was the flag, of course, in the corner she saw from the bottom, and in the other one, there was a faux-marble pedestal with a vase on it. Turning to see up the next set of steps (which lacked risers, ugh…). There was a small hallway, which had one men's room, and two other doors on the opposite side. The third set of steps, she thought as she reached the landing, must lead up to the main floor of the club. However, the doorman was knocking lightly on one of the unmarked doors.

"Come," A voice called from within, and the old man pressed the door open, standing aside for her to enter. What she stepped into was unmistakably the most over decorated offices she'd ever seen. Small items were everywhere, littering every surface, including the large oak desk in the center. Behind it sat a man, quite large and ugly, in a leather chair.

"Hi," She started, once again stunned by her environment, "I'm a Jam Pony messenger. I have a package for a Jakob Raymer?" She assumed he was Raymer, but she had to be sure.

"I am Jakob Raymer. You can set it down on the settee." She complied, and brought out her mini clipboard.

"Can I get you to sign this, please?" She asked, moving towards the large desk. He held out his hand impatiently. Slipping it into the outstretched, pudgy palm, she stepped back. He used his own pen to scribble his name in the blank provided, and pushed it back at her.

"Thanks." She hesitantly spoke, moving to leave the office.

"Oh, Miss?" He grumbled, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about this place to anyone. There's a reason we're in the industrial sector." She turned back to him.

"Sure." She walked out and left, deciding it would be a good time to go visit Logan.

* * *

Alec stumbled back into Jam Pony, one hand pressing down on his opposite forearm. Blood stained his pale hands, and a small section of his shirt, where his injury was. Normal saw this, and rushed over.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say the cat our client owned didn't like me very much." He gave a small smile, trying to show that he was really okay.

"Come on over to the counter." Normal suggested. "I can get you bandaged up." Normally, Alec would have refused and done it himself, but he was bleeding more than he should. _Man! That cat really clawed deep!_ Normal gently pulled back the ruined sleeve to reveal three long, gushing claw wounds. Alec hissed at the sensation, replacing his hand on his arm while his boss got out what he needed. It didn't really hurt too badly, but he needed to play it up for everyone else's sake.

Normal coated a square of thick gauze with disinfectant, and then hovered over Alec with it. His employ pulled his hand away quickly, allowing him to firmly place the bandaging on. He sealed it with tape from his first aid kit, and went to wash his hands.

"You're gonna need to go get stitches later." He called, on his way to the sink in the back. "For now," he spoke, walking back, "I think you should go home. If you get dizzy, go to the hospital, please. I don't need you passing out from the blood loss.

"Will do, Normal." He sighed, pulling himself away. "Oh, and thanks." He meant it in earnest, flashing his signature grin before making his exit. _Well, _he though, _I guess Logan gets me back early, then._

* * *

Max stormed in, not bothering to be her stealthy usual self. "Raymer's an ass."

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here?" Logan rounded the corner, accustomed to hearing her voice following the sounds of a break in.

"I just delivered a package to that club you're going to. It was supposed to be Alec's package, but he asked me to switch to keep his cover. Anyways, he couldn't even spare a moment to look at me when I gave him the damn package!" She fumed.

"Yeah, he doesn't really play nicely with people he doesn't know, unless they have connections to people he does. Do you know what was in the package?"

"No. It was pretty heavy, though."

"Think I can get you to break in tonight and find out?" He requested.

"Sure. I'll take care of it."

"Take care of what?" Alec's voice startled them both, as he was assumed to still be at work. Instead, he was clutching his arm, looking at both of them like everything was business as usual.

"The package you were supposed to deliver to Raymer. I wanna know what's in it. What happened to your arm?" He clarified and inquired, all in one breath. Max looked a bit confused as well.

"I don't think I really owe you for that package, Maxie, because the second that old lady opened her door, her cat attacked me. By the way, Normal thinks I need stitches."

"Alright, fair enough. But how'd it claw you deeply enough for stitches?" He through up his uninjured arm, a gesture he regretted immediately, due to the loss of pressure on his other arm.

"I have no idea. I guess it probably smelled me and thought I was another cat, trying to get into its territory or something."

"I wonder if your little incident with that other X-5 screwed with your pheromones a bit." Logan thought aloud, walking over to his computer to look for answers.

"That would make sense, if I were still afflicted, but I'm better now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Max pried, a bit suspicious. Alec decided to answer, hoping she would be able to shed some light on his situation, despite its personal nature.

"At the club the other night, they had a female X-5 as a barmaid. She was going into heat; I could smell it. For some reason, my body overreacted to it. It's never happened before, and it kind of freaked me out."

"I assume you didn't blow your cover by jumping her?" She asked.

"No, I rushed off to the bathroom, and Logan told everyone I was sick. He took me home, and then I jumped him." _Funny how suddenly this is home._ Max's eyebrows shot up, as she tried to scrub the mental image out of her head.

"Well, I'm glad you seemed to have resolved it, but I've never heard of something like that."

"Yeah, nor have I."

"Oh crap." Logan cursed from the other room.

"What?" the two transgenics spoke simultaneously.

"I think I know why Alec reacted like he did to the female transgenic."


	11. Franco Sr

"_Oh crap." Logan cursed from the other room. _

"_What?" the two transgenics spoke simultaneously. _

"_I think I know why Alec reacted like he did to the female transgenic."_

Both Max and Alec moved into Logan's computer room, eager to know what Logan found. Eyes never leaving the computer, the cyber journalist began to explain.

"There's this new substance on the market called X-"

"Ecstasy's been on the market for years." Max cut him off.

"Not that kind of X. It's X, as in for use on X series Manticore creations. It's made to enhance the feline DNA. If you're given enough of it, it can enhance or trigger your need to mate."

"Well that explains how I got all hot and bothered over that barmaid." Alec quipped.

"But how'd he get dosed?" Max demanded.

"And that," Logan spun around to face them, "is the interesting bit. The stuff's highly regulated- almost zero circulation on the black market. Wanna guess who bought a few orders recently?"

Both X-5's spoke at once, "Raymer." Logan gave a nod.

"His first shipment was delivered through Jam Pony three days ago, and Alec went tomcat yesterday. It's more than likely that he's responsible…probably had the staff put it in your drink before it ever got served."

"Well, how did he figure out that I'm X-5?" Concern marred Alec's face.

"Not sure, but I think it's safe to say that they suspect us. The good news is that X can cause extreme nausea and vertigo if given to a non-transgenic. I told them that you were sick, so they might believe us."

"But," Max supplemented, "If he just got more, either he's going to test Alec again, or he's testing others."

"Either way, we still have to go to the club." Logan stated. "If we don't, it'll look even more suspicious."

Alec gave a soft sigh, and started to walk off.

"I guess we've got to iron our suits, Logan."

* * *

Max watched from the building next door as Logan and Alec entered the club. In the past hour of surveillance, she has seen at least a dozen couples go inside, and at least twice as many solitary men. They all wore suits, mostly black, and looked well groomed. _Logan wasn't lying, _She mused, _it's a pretty high-brow place. _

Friday evenings, Logan had warned her, were the busiest. And tonight just happened to be the one night in the year where anyone who wanted to attend could get on the guest list. Thus, while he and Alec were inside, socializing and doing damage assessment and control, Max was supposed to be looking for anyone with an uncovered barcode on the back of their neck. It would be helpful to know if there were any more transgenics around, due to the fact that they might be in danger. It was possible that Raymer was testing everyone, trying to single them out.

It wasn't as if a witch hunt was a new concept, but it really wasn't something that they'd have expected from the club's owner. He was accepting of most people, even if he had trouble meeting strangers. Unless of course the Mafia was pulling his strings. Hell, it could be Franco who dosed Alec. There was really no way to tell yet.

Max sighed and sat back, knowing it was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Logan held loosely around his lover's waist as they exited the stairwell into the main level of the club. It was the busiest he'd ever seen the Reegenboog, and had he not been here trying to figure out who poisoned his lovely transgenic boyfriend, it might have been enjoyable. Raymer and Franco were in their usual spots in the circle of leather chairs at the back, along with a man that Logan didn't recognize. And then he turned his head, noticing a man he knew.

"Logan? Alec?" Sketchy grinned, quite surprised that on his first visit, he'd see two of his best friends.

"Hey, Sketchy!" Alec covered for Logan's sudden loss for words. Sketchy leaned in a bit.

"I didn't realise that the two of you were an item." He stated.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of a new thing." The transgenic informed.

"Well, sketch, Alec and I need to go to see Mr. Raymer. Will you excuse us?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Have fun." He replied, slightly flabbergasted. With that, Logan led his date over to the circle of chairs.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The owner greeted them. "I'd like you to meet an associate of mine, Dominic Franco." Logan politely shook the man's hand.

"My son, Ralfie, speaks very highly of you, Logan."

"I've heard good things about you as well, sir." He responded, trying to sound polite as he could.

"And you," he stepped over to his left, "must be Alec." He offered a handshake, to which Alec returned with the same non-enthusiasm he uses with Raymer. He was, after all, still playing the more feminine part in their fake relationship at the club. In reality, they were fairly equal.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled, doing a better job at acting his part that Logan.

"Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Raymer and I were discussing some private business. But, please, have a drink. They're all on me tonight."

Logan nodded, bending down slightly out of a fake show of respect, and Alec gifted him with another smile. They walked to an empty table, and awaited a server.

"So," Alec spoke first, "I think we may have our guy."

"So what? Franco senior uses his son to get close to Raymer, and then uses Ralfie to drug you?" Alec leaned in closer, trying to whisper.

"Maybe. But what would he accomplish by singling me out as a transgenic?" Logan mirrored Alec's action, coming even closer.

"Well, for starters, it would be perfect blackmail material for them to use against me."

"True, but I though we were past the point of Ralfie trying to get into your pants." At that point, Geeves, as Alec had taken to mentally referring the man to, came around to take their beverage orders.

Sketchy slumped back against the wall, ignoring the somewhat sensual dancing of the two men just to his left, as he watched Logan and Alec. It was weird seeing them so attached to one another. Actually, he hadn't seen Logan's hand leave Alec's side since they got here. And Sketchy hadn't even known they were gay!

Sure, he didn't tell either of them that he was bisexual, but he never got that vibe from them. Alec was a player, and Logan was all entangled with Max. It just seemed strange that they were suddenly attached at the hip. Until, of course, they finally sat down, but couldn't seem to keep from leaning towards each other. It took the arrival of the drink menu to get them to lean back.

And that's when it happened. There was this man, beautiful as could be, walking straight towards Sketchy. He was somewhat short, but had the most intense eyes. They looked to be brown, but might be hazel. He had a rather nice smile, too. It was evident that he was well groomed, and probably somewhat wealthy.

"Hello, gorgeous." He greeted, accent laced with a Boston background.

"Who, me?" Sketchy replied, somewhat shocked. He looked around, noticing there were no other solitary men in the vicinity.

"Yeah, you, silly." He smiled. "I saw you earlier, talking to Logan and Alec."

"Yeah, they're my best friends."

"I'm Ralfie." The man informed, holding a hand out, which Sketchy firmly shook.

"Sketchy. Nice to meet you."

"What an interesting name. Care to sit down for a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." He obliged, moving to find a seat.

* * *

As the beers arrived at Logan and Alec's table, Ralfie watched with sheer glee. His father's plan was working. Now, he just needed to figure out how to figure out who "Logan Caldwell" and "Alec Benson" really were. And the best way to figure that out? Flirt with the oblivious new guy, of course. He probably knew who they really were. And if he were lucky, he could get the man to tell him everything he needed to know.


	12. Sketchy Doesn't Know

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's so short! This fic is definately winding down. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I've been rather busy lately, so I apologize for taking so long on this!

Reviews? I love 'em. So, please do click that nice little button on the bottom of the screen, and let me know what you think!

* * *

When the drinks came, Logan immediately switched his and Alec's.

"If it's laced," Logan informed his confused lover, "It'll just make me sick, and we'll know that you were being targeted. If you go into heat, and I get sick, then we know someone's doing a blind screening for transgenics."

"Ah. Okay." Alec replied. He knew he should have realized when Logan had ordered the same beer as him that there was a reason. After all, he almost ALWAYS gets some sort of red wine here.

Both men sipped their drinks, scanning the room discreetly for anyone having any odd symptoms.

* * *

Max sat back, realizing that there probably wouldn't be any more guests at the club tonight. She'd used her excellent vision, the kind that Manticore afforded her, to scan the crowd for visible barcodes, but found none. Though, she did see Sketchy. She always suspected he might not be as 'female-friendly' as he pretended to be, but now, she had proof.

She quickly sent a text message from Alec's phone (on loan for the mission) to Logan's, notifying him of what she saw…or rather, didn't. But that didn't really mean much. A lot of the tuxedos or suits the men were wearing had high enough collars that made it impossible to tell.

Sitting back, she decided to wait for them there. Despite the fact that the window she was looking through was broken, it was still considerably warmer inside the abandoned building than outside.

* * *

"Hey, Logan?" Alec whispered, never taking his eyes off the sight before him.

"Yeah?"

"I think we may have a problem. Look who's talking to Franco." He nodded his head in the direction of Sketchy.

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"What do you want to do, babe?" He asked, noticing that the cogs in his lovers brain were obviously turning.

"I'm gonna lure him away from Franco, and then tell him everything."

"Everything? Like, eyes only, transgenics, x-in-the-drinks everything?"

"Yep. It's the only way." He slid up from the table, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do next.

* * *

Sketchy turned away from Franco, smiling, to see that Alec was walking, no…strutting towards him. Somehow he looked so much more graceful than usual.

"Hey, Sketchy. Can you come with me for a minute? I want to show you something." He sounded so sweet and innocent, and oh-so-not-Alec. It had him kind of worried.

"I'll be right back." He announced, leaving Franco at the table as Alec dragged him to the bathroom.

Alec quickly checked all of the stalls, and ran his hands everywhere they might hide listening devices. When the coast was clear, he turned back to a very confused bike messenger.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?"

"I need you to promise me first that you won't tell anyone, write about it for the tabloids, or anything."

"Yeah, sure man. What's going on?" Alec turned his back to Sketchy, shrugged out of his tux jacket, and pushed down the collar on his shirt, exposing his barcode.

"No way…" He mumbled, slightly out of shock, slightly out of awe. "You're a…"

"Transgenic. Yep."

"Is Logan?"

"No, but he's Eyes Only."

"You've got to be kidding me. This whole time, I never knew."

"Well, the thing is, Logan started coming here because he's trying to expose a particular Mafioso. That Mafioso just happens to be here tonight, and his son was at your table."

"Ralfie?"

"Yep. We've been milking him for information for a while now. Him, and Raymer, the owner of the club."

"Oh shit…"

"What?" Alec asked, feeling of dread surging through his gut.

"I think I might have blown your cover. He asked about you guys, and I told him. You guys should get out of here, man!"

* * *

As sketchy walked back to his table, he watched Alec whisper into Logan's ear. They left immediately, but not too rushed. They were rather good…inconspicuous. But I guess that comes with the territory of being an X5 or an undercover cyber-journalist.

They were all going to meet up at Crash later, so he definitely needed to start thinking of all of the questions he wanted to ask them. In the meantime, he needed to ditch Ralfie Franco.


	13. Crash The Epilogue

Alas, this story is at it's end! I'm kinda sad to see it go... Anyways, I'm not certain how great this ending is, so let me know what you think!

* * *

(Later at Crash)

Logan and Alec sat on one side of the round high top table, and Sketchy on the other. All the men agreed that whatever was said tonight would remain between them, and remain out of the tabloid Sketchy drabbled in during his free time.

"So, are there really other transgenics in Seattle?"

"Oh, yeah," Alec replied, "There's tons of them. Remind me to introduce you to Joshua sometime. You'd love 'em."

"Any more at Jam Pony?" Max decided to join them at that point, knowing full well what was happening.

"Maybe. Just remember that Alec and I will kick your ass if you ever tell." She joked.

Sketchy looked positively in shock. "You're one, too?"

"X5-452. I was one of the one's who escaped in '09. Alec, on the other hand only got out recently." She took a seat between Sketchy and Alec, still fearful of being too close to Logan. That virus really was a bitch.

"So you guys really torched the place?"

"Well," Logan added, "The director torched the place. Max set everyone free."

"Wicked." The bike messenger spoke in reverence. "Is it true that they make more than one of everybody?"

"Yeah, I've encountered at least two other versions of myself, one another X5, the other an X7. And, one of my brothers looked exactly like Alec. His name was Ben." She looked down, slightly saddened to suddenly have to remember that her brother was dead, and it was her doing. Alec took her hand in his, squeezing in a gesture of comfort.

"It's okay, Maxie." She gave a slight smile in return.

Taking the cue, Logan raised his glass. "To Ben."

"To Ben" They each echoed, Sketchy included. Now that he was in the circle, he was gonna have to learn about these things. And he definitely needed to see if Alec and Logan were interested in a threesome.

They sipped their drinks, and Logan kissed Alec on the forehead. He melted at the gesture.

Yep, he had to ask.


End file.
